


Предрассудки

by Serene_Moon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Moon/pseuds/Serene_Moon
Summary: Как можно было не встретиться с Риком ещё в тот летний день, много лет назад? Почему он вбил себе в голову, что судьба ошиблась с предназначением?





	Предрассудки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке  
> Деанон Зимней фандомной битвы  
> Спасибо командной бете за правки
> 
> Спасибо ShadaLu

Сухие дрова с треском полыхали в камине. Но высокое пламя едва разгоняло стылый холод когда-то богатого зала, сейчас погружённого в темноту и похожего на склеп. Выцветшие от времени, объеденные молью драпировки на стенах колыхались от задувающего в щели ветра. Он выл, подобно волку, — протяжно и тоскливо.  
  
Седой старик кутался в подбитый мехом плащ и протягивал к огню дрожащие скрюченные пальцы. Он улыбался, касаясь сморщенного запястья, и тяжело вздыхал. Кожа зудела, её словно покалывали тысячами острых иголок, и эта долгожданная боль оповещала о том, что время близко.  
  
Он знал это. И боялся умереть раньше, чем в груди разольётся тепло, а на его запястье загорятся алые буквы, чтобы с последним вздохом стать угольно-чёрными.  
  
Он ждал эти буквы всю жизнь, храня верность ещё нерождённому человеку, не сдаваясь, верил в свою судьбу. Пока не стало слишком поздно — даже для ритуала «золотого браслета», надев который, можно было сменить статус и жениться, оставив наследников.  
  
И однажды, когда землю покрыл глубокий снег и по белым полям носилась ледяная буря, имя человека, предназначенного ему судьбой, загорелось на запястье.  
  
Умирая, он думал о том, что в другой жизни обязательно найдет его.  
  
* * *  
  
Дэрилу было четыре года, когда на его запястье витиеватыми росчерками проступили буквы. Он с удивлением дотрагивался до них, забыв про завтрак, зависнув с ложкой, полной хлопьев, толкая старшего брата ногой под столом. Мэрл взглянул, прошептал запрещённые мамой ругательные слова и ухватил брата за руку.  
  
— Не показывай папе, — дёрнул под стол его руку, натягивая рукав рубашки на запястье, — смотри свой мультик и жуй.  
  
— Почему? — с детским любопытством спросил Дэрил, испуганно поглядывая из-под чёлки. — Почему?  
  
Он ковырял пальцем под манжетой, и Мэрл несильно дёрнул брата за светлые вихры.  
  
— Потому что, — буркнул он. — Делай, как я сказал. Ешь свои хлопья, мелочь.  
  
Мэрл показал кулак, и Дэрил шустро застучал ложкой о дно тарелки.  
  
В одиннадцать Дэрил был уже в курсе, что в его семье не приветствуются и даже осуждаются нетрадиционные отношения. Даже несмотря на предназначение. Отец часто говорил, что у каждого мужчины должна быть женщина, семья и дети. Это закон жизни. Так правильно и так должно быть у них. Он любил повторять об этом за семейным ужином, и от тяжёлого взгляда Дэрилу хотелось спрятаться под столом. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Детская злая обида переросла в ненависть к имени «Рик» и зависть к тем ребятам, у которых, как и должно быть, на запястьях красовались имена девочек.  
  
У отца вместо имени мамы на запястье была ярко-жёлтая татуировка в виде старомодного браслета. А у матери — широкая вязаная резинка, которую она никогда не снимала. Дэрил чувствовал — родители не любили друг друга. Он бывал в гостях у одноклассников и видел, как бывает по-другому. Мэрл объяснил, что родители не были парой, но старались, чтобы у них была нормальная семья. Дэрил верил. Мэрл ведь на десять лет старше. Он лучше знает.  
  
Дэрил прятал глаза под низким козырьком бейсболки, носил армейские штаны и футболки, подражая брату. Мэрл подарил ему часы с широким кожаным ремешком, чтобы полностью скрыть алые буквы. На его левом запястье красовалась куча навязанных ярких фенечек, подаренных странной соседской девочкой. Имя «Ноа» на худеньком запястье — угольно-чёрное, от него веяло холодом и передёргивало, как и от взгляда её грустных глаз. Мэрл сказал ему, что, когда умирает предназначенный судьбой человек, это больно и пустоту в сердце ничем не заполнить.  
  
После смерти матери они переехали из пригорода Атланты в маленький провинциальный городок. Отец купил добротный дом на окраине и запил, а они с Мэрлом оказались предоставлены сами себе.  
  
Мэрл устроился в мастерскую и дополнительно подрабатывал на автозаправке. Часто привозил еду из закусочной, покупая по пути домой. И они ужинали вдвоём, запивая остывающую пиццу: Мэрл — пивом, а он — колой. В такие вечера, если не обращать внимания на ворчание отца, Дэрил был счастлив.  
  
Порой, оставаясь один, он обводил пальцем витиеватые буквы, задаваясь одним-единственным вопросом: «Почему?», злился на себя и этого Рика. Иногда думал о том, что чувствует Рик, когда смотрит на имя «Дэрил» на собственном запястье. Захочет ли увидеть его когда-нибудь? Или ненавидит его так же, как и он? У всех его знакомых ребят красовались «Лори», «Мэгги», «Кэрол», и они порой болтали, представляя в детских фантазиях их внешность и встречу. Ему же приходилось отмалчиваться. Конечно, мужские имена на запястьях мальчиков не были редкостью. Но из-за вбитых отцом негласных стандартов правильности Дэрил стыдился этого и чувствовал себя крайне неловко. И чем старше он становился, тем больше отдалялся от компании друзей, замыкался в себе, предпочитая бродить в лесу или помогать старику-ветеринару по соседству, во дворе у которого бегал большой старый дог.  
  
Ему нравились девочки, хотя ни с одной он не дружил.  
  
* * *  
  
Однажды, зимней ночью, его разбудил шум в комнате.  
  
— Мэрл? — испуганно позвал он, щёлкая выключателем и зажмуриваясь от непривычно яркого света лампы.  
  
Брат сидел у стены и, вцепившись руками в волосы, раскачивался вперёд и назад. Дэрилу на мгновение показалось, что он слышал сдавленный стон.  
  
— Спи, мелочь. Мне нужно уйти, — выдавил Мэрл. — Приглядывай за отцом.  
  
Вернулся Мэрл через пару недель. Пьяным, с содранной на запястье кожей, но Дэрил всё равно разглядел угольные следы, оставшиеся от витиеватых букв «Андреа». Он никогда не спрашивал, а брат не говорил о той ночи. Но после неё Мэрл изменился, словно сломался. Он совсем коротко остриг волосы, стал выглядеть намного старше, грубил, а взгляд у него потух. Мэрл спрятал глубоко в себе боль и фальшиво улыбался, а потом связался с плохими людьми и часто не бывал дома.  
  
В семнадцать у Дэрила хорошо поставленный удар правой, свой байк и сигареты в кармане. Брат, застукав в гараже за курением и наградив подзатыльником, отдал свою «Zippo» и сказал не прятаться.  
  
Когда отец умер, Мэрл был в отъезде, и Дэрилу пришлось пройти одному через похороны и соболезнования соседей, которых отец даже не знал. В тот вечер он первый раз напился и блевал в туалете, размазывая по щекам пьяные слёзы и чувствуя себя одиноким и никому не нужным.  
  
Дэрил повзрослел быстро и за какие-то полгода узнал о сексе и алкоголе больше, чем должен знать среднестатистический парень в его возрасте. Он редко стриг волосы, ненавидел Мэрла за то, что тот смеялся над его «по-бабски симпатичным лицом», носил тёмные очки и дрался по любому поводу. Прятал под напускной бравадой свою неуверенность и раздражающую застенчивость.  
  
Мэрл заботился о нём как умел. Подгонял подружек, но Дэрил предпочитал одиночество. Буквы на запястье не беспокоили, и это было хорошо. Потому что ему нравились девушки. Мысли о том, чтобы быть привязанным к какому-то Рику всю жизнь, ничего, кроме злости и раздражения, не вызывали.  
  
Порой брат смотрел на него долгим пристальным взглядом, но лишь однажды спросил, было ли у него с парнем. От неожиданного вопроса горели не только щёки, но Мэрл не смеялся, а посоветовал пойти и попробовать. «И если ты стопроцентно не гей, то не жди двадцати восьми, смени статус и найди нормальную тёлку», — сказал он.  
  
На его двадцать первый день рождения, Мэрл попался с наркотой и надолго сел в тюрьму.  
  
Дэрил остался один. Он устроился на работу в мастерскую и коротал одинокие вечера с найденным на улице чёрным безымянным котом.  
  
* * *  
  
Всё утро Дэрил не находил себе места. Стены дома давили, казалось, что не хватает воздуха, не помогали ни сигареты, ни кофе, ни кот, мурчавший у ног. Он пытался заняться байком, но не мог сосредоточиться — инструменты валились из рук. Дэрил очень надеялся, что причина такого беспокойства в брате, возможно, он заболел или снова ввязался в драку, как в прошлый раз. Но в глубине души знал, что это зудящее внутри волнение, накатившее подобно снежной лавине, из-за Рика. От одной мысли об этом в комнате становилось жарко и душно.  
  
Он не хотел. Не сейчас. И лучше — никогда.  
  
Через пару часов все сомнения отпали. Дэрил чувствовал приближение Рика. Он мерил комнату шагами, кусал губы, не в силах успокоиться. Мысли хаотично носились в голове. Дэрил не знал, что сделать, чтобы избежать нежеланной встречи. Сердце словно вело обратный отсчёт, отстукивая бешеным пульсом часы и минуты. Тело охватила истома, она поднималась изнутри и тёплой волной расходилась до кончиков пальцев, ощутимо покалывая в правом запястье. Дэрил чувствовал слишком большой отклик собственного тела. В какое-то мгновение накатило по полной и оглушило эмоциями. С каждым глубоким вдохом запястье пульсировало сильнее. Он ощущал безмолвный зов человека, предназначенного ему судьбой. И собственное имя эхом звучало в голове.  
  
Рик находился очень близко. Настолько близко, что стало страшно.  
  
Подавив порыв выскочить из дома, прыгнуть на байк и поехать неизвестно куда, Дэрил сел на стул и сцепил пальцы так, что побелели костяшки. Через пару минут закурил, сминая фильтр сигареты, стараясь успокоить колотящееся о рёбра сердце. Он зажмурился и с мыслями «Не хочу, пожалуйста, нет» провалился в чужие эмоции — слишком яркие, разлетающиеся ответными «Почему? Где ты?».  
  
Дэрил не ответил ни на один мысленно заданный Риком вопрос, не поддался ни на просьбы, ни на уговоры. Он просто зажал ладонями уши и закрыл глаза. И через какое-то время стало легче дышать. Тепло ушло, оставив после себя осязаемую пустоту и отголоски эмоций Рика. В груди ныло от его разочарования, обиды и злости.  
  
Дэрилу двадцать четыре, и он только что похерил встречу, о которой люди мечтают и ждут годами. Он встретил рассвет на крыльце, опустошая бутылку виски, мучаясь поздними сожалениями.  
  
* * *  
  
Свой двадцать шестой день рождения Дэрил провёл в дороге, в компании дредастой байкерши Мишонн, любительницы путешествий, как и он сам. Её мужчина сменил статус, а она изменила свою жизнь. Свободная и прямолинейная Мишонн редко щадила его чувства. Дэрил привык к тому, что девушка любила разбирать его жизнь, такую же скучную и одинокую, как и её собственная, по кусочкам. Он часто слышал от Мишонн: «Какой ты тупица и идиот. Надо было хоть посмотреть на этого Рика, вдруг он красавчик? Тем более, сам тебя искал».  
  
— Поехали со мной в Атланту, — сказала Мишонн и, повертев в руках стакан с кофе, добавила: — Я знаю, что тебе надо сделать.  
  
Дэрил посмотрел на неё, вздохнул, понимая, что неугомонной подруге пришла в голову очередная идея сватовства или чего похуже.  
  
— Что же мне надо сделать? — он разворошил горящие ветки и запрокинул голову вверх. Прищурив глаза, смотрел на яркий столп искр, исчезающих в ночном небе.  
  
— Тебе надо перестать прятаться в глуши с котом. Ты никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, — озвучила она вслух его страхи и хмыкнула, когда Дэрил откинулся на спину и заложил руки за голову.  
  
После чего пересела к нему ближе и наклонилась, прикасаясь к его губам.  
  
Трахаться без соплей и обязательств и ему, и ей проще.  
  
В Атланту он всё же поехал. Нашел бар, о котором говорила Мишонн. Отступать было поздно. Он нервничал, совершенно растерявшись, не зная, не понимая, почему именно сейчас решился на этот шаг. Любопытство было всегда, хотя он не любил признаваться себе в этом, но сейчас появилось безудержное стремление во что бы то ни стало попробовать.  
  
Выбрав столик в тёмном углу, Дэрил неторопливо потягивал алкоголь и курил. Сканировал помещение, задерживая взгляд то на одном парне, то на другом, поведение которых красноречиво говорило: «Хочешь — бери». Они, смазливые, доступные и по-женски кокетливые, вызывали неприязнь. В голове крутился совсем другой образ. Кого-то более… Он не мог с точностью интерпретировать чувства, охватившие его, как и понять, чего именно хочет и как хочет, чтобы это произошло. Дэрил продолжал сидеть, выжидая сам не зная чего. Волновался и усиленно надирался дешёвым пойлом, пока наконец в голове не закружился вертолет, исчез стыд и неуверенность. А огни цветомузыки не превратили бар в космическое, полное ярких звёздных вспышек пространство. Он встал и, натыкаясь на таких же, как он сам, пьяных посетителей, отправился прямиком к парню, чья белая футболка сверкала неоновым бликом, как ориентир. Дальнейшие действия вспоминались отрывками. Дэрил помнил, что до последнего пытался не дать прижать себя к матрасу. А потом воспоминания слились в коктейль из удовольствия и боли, резких толчков и сильной хватки чужих пальцев на запястьях.  
  
На следующее утро странное чувство, похожее на предательство, разливалось по телу, и следы чужих прикосновений хотелось скорее смыть. Шею пришлось прикрыть воротником рубашки.  
  
Дэрил задумался, как бы это было с Риком. Смятение и приятное тепло разлилось где-то глубоко в его теле.  
  
Он сам виноват, что никогда не узнает, как было бы с Риком.  
  
* * *  
  
Дэрил ехал под проливным дождем уже пару часов. Байк утробно рычал, мокрая пустынная дорога летела под колеса, петляя между перелесками и полями Джорджии. После пекла дождь ощущался неожиданной райской прохладой. Единственное неудобство поездки на байке в такую погоду — насквозь промокшие джинсы и затекшая в ботинки вода. Он возвращался из Саванны, где осел Мэрл. Дэрил навещал его раз в две-три недели, но, как бы ни настаивал брат, перебираться в болотистые места не хотел.  
  
Женщина, с которой брат жил уже три года, была застенчива, худа и полностью седая. Мэрл ещё в первую их встречу рассказал, что Кэрол потеряла мужа и дочь. Их объединили потери и желание тихой жизни, так сказал ему Мэрл. И Дэрилу казалось, что они неплохо ладят — брат спокоен и счастлив, насколько это вообще возможно. Но дольше пары дней Дэрил не мог находиться в их светлом, тщательно убранном доме, пропахшем корицей и ванилью, смотреть на торопливые движения Кэрол, снующей по чистой кухне, на то, с какой заботой она раскладывает печенье на ярком цветастом подносе. Было жутко неловко.  
  
Старое воспоминание о фальшивом счастье в их семье и насквозь прогнившей показной ширме, от которого передёргивало, ворочалось в груди отвратительным чувством какой-то неправильности. Усталое лицо Кэрол было таким же «мёртвым», как и у Мэрла.  
  
Он почувствовал зарождающееся в груди волнение, когда до дома осталось несколько миль. То самое, которое выбило его из колеи много лет назад. Но ощущалось оно сейчас по-другому. Не яркой вспышкой, не вибрирующим любопытством, а вязким и душным водоворотом.  
  
Дэрил сбавил скорость, опасаясь слететь с мокрой дороги, и, съехав на обочину, заглушил движок. Спустил ногу на мокрый гравий и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Жар нарастал с каждой минутой. Он тёк по венам, сгущаясь где-то в животе, и отдавался пульсацией в правом запястье. И это было настолько приятно, что Дэрил прикрыл глаза и стал лихорадочно расстёгивать широкий ремешок часов. Буквы горели. Дэрил впервые за много лет надавил на витиеватое «Р», и сердце ухнуло вниз и забилось там как ненормальное. Как и в прошлый раз, он знал: Рик где-то рядом, настолько близко, что возникло желание сосредоточиться и узнать, куда за ним следовать.  
  
Говорить себе «нет» в этот раз не хотелось, и он расслабился, закрывая глаза. Просто мысленно позвал Рика по имени.  
  
Дэрил настолько ушел в себя, что поднял голову, лишь услышав свистящий звук скользящих по асфальту покрышек. Машину юзом протащило мимо него по мокрой дороге и выкинуло в кювет. Дэрил поставил байк на подножку и, сняв шлем, побежал вперёд, но водитель уже выбрался из салона, запрокинув голову и зажимая пальцами разбитый нос.  
  
«Это Рик», — вдруг мелькнуло у Дэрила в голове, когда тот опустил руку и взглянул в его сторону. Между ними было всего метра три, а Дэрилу казалось — гораздо больше. Он смотрел на залитые кровью губы и подбородок, на ясные голубые глаза, вьющиеся волосы.  
  
Грудь у Рика часто вздымалась, и смотрел он так, словно ждал встречи с тех самых пор, когда почувствовал его много лет назад.  
  
— Дэрил, — одними губами прошептал Рик, стирая тыльной стороной ладони капавшую из носа кровь.  
  
Он сказал так тихо и так громко одновременно, что собственное имя вибрацией отдалось в животе. Дэрил решительно пересёк разделяющие их метры. Взгляд Рика заметался по его лицу, запуская цепную реакцию: глаза, губы, глаза, губы — и впрыскивая в кровь жаркий эндорфиновый коктейль.  
  
— Ты как? — Дэрил отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки. — Ничего не сломал?..  
  
Вместо ответа Рик ухватил его за шею и притянул к себе, ставя жирную точку, перечёркивая разом то, что стояло под именами «Дэрил» и «Рик» раньше. Знаки вопросов, разъедавших долгие годы неизвестностью и ожиданием, кавычек интуитивных предположений. Всё разом встало на свои места. Сложилось и подошло, как недостающие пазлы в рисунке жизни.  
  
Раньше Дэрил представлял, как это могло быть. Что бы он ощутил? Одни говорили, что это похоже на согревающее счастье. Другие — на самый яркий оргазм. Третьи сравнивали встречу с глотком кислорода и тёплыми лучами солнца. Но Дэрил не понимал, и для него это были лишь слова. Первое воспоминание из детства, когда испытывал подобное от ласковых слов матери, стёрлось из памяти и забылось со временем, оставив блеклое пятно. Второе — растворилось в случайных партнёрах, виски и постелях в дешёвых мотелях. Третье он не мог представить.  
  
Дэрил думал, что значение этих ощущений слишком преувеличивают, пока Рик не прикоснулся к нему и не заглянул в глаза. Он не смог сдержаться и тихо застонал, когда Рик нетерпеливо и жадно поцеловал его.  
  
Громкий клаксон проезжающей машины заставил их оторваться друг от друга. Дэрил перевёл дыхание, посмотрел в покрасневшее лицо напротив.  
  
— Есть что забрать из машины? — хрипло спросил, сдерживаясь, чтобы не притянуть его к себе снова.  
  
Он идиот. Как можно было не бежать к Рику ещё в тот летний день, много лет назад? Почему он вбил себе в голову, что судьба ошиблась с предназначением?  
  
Рик вытащил из машины рюкзак и телефон, сел на байк позади, сцепил руки на его ремне и прижался грудью к спине так тесно, что Дэрил вздрогнул.  
  
— Держись крепче.  
  
На подъезде к городу — у щита «Добро пожаловать» — Рик прокричал:  
  
— Я был тут! Когда искал тебя в первый раз!  
  
Через пару минут Дэрил свернул на дорожку к белому, окруженному вязами дому, и Рик сжал руки ещё крепче. Боль и обида, исходящие от него, осязаемой тяжестью опустились Дэрилу на плечи. Он притормозил у крыльца, и Рик спрыгнул с мотоцикла.  
  
— Я был не готов, — едва поставив байк на подножку, попытался объяснить Дэрил. Он неуверенно обнял и притянул Рика к себе. — Прости.  
  
Рик уткнулся лбом в плечо.  
  
— А сейчас? — тихо спросил он. — Я должен знать. Прежде, чем для меня не будет пути назад.  
  
— Да.  
  
Дэрил нервничал, пока шумела в душе вода. Он чертовски волновался, ощущая в груди жаркую смесь эмоций Рика, его желание. У Рика оно — тягуче-сладкое и вместе с этим похоже на торнадо. От него хотелось не бежать, а попасть в самый эпицентр и раствориться.  
  
Дэрил кусал ноготь на большом пальце, нетерпеливо стискивая полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бёдер. Когда Рик появился на пороге спальни, Дэрил не стал ждать. Глядя ему в глаза, позволил полотенцу упасть на пол — за секунду до того, как Рик сорвался с места, — позволяя толкнуть себя на постель, навалиться сверху, прижаться и замереть.  
  
— Не думал, что у меня так снесёт мозги от тебя. Я вообще не думал, что прикоснусь к тебе когда-нибудь, — прошептал Рик и приподнялся на руках, безотрывно глядя на него. — Не надейся улизнуть, Дэрил. Ты мой. Мой и ничей больше.  
  
Вместо ответа Дэрил сам потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
* * *  
  
Рик нашел его на маленькой кухне. Дэрил сыпал в кружки растворимый кофе и ворчал на чёрного кота, запрыгнувшего на стол. Рик обнял его со спины и зарылся носом в волосы.  
  
— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Дэрил и медленно повернулся в объятиях. — В первый раз.  
  
Рик прижался ближе.  
  
— Я доверился сердцу. А дальше — аэропорт. Я купил билет, а потом взял напрокат машину.  
  
— Откуда ты?  
  
— Лондон.  
  
Дэрил сглотнул, вдруг подумав, что Рик мог не найти его. Никогда. Осознание, что он мог никогда не вернуться, заставило вздрогнуть.  
  
— Скажу как есть, Дэрил, — тяжело вздохнул Рик, — мне двадцать восемь. И перед тем как сменить свой статус, я должен был попытаться ещё раз. Увидеть человека, который от меня отказался.  
  
Дэрил молча сжал его плечи. Мучаясь от невозможности сложить в слова те чувства, что вихрем носились внутри и заставляли сердце колотиться от счастья.  
  
— Надеюсь, твой кот дружелюбный, — добавил Рик и отстранился, посмотрев в прищуренные глаза. — Это я к тому, что свою собаку я заберу с собой. Или, если хочешь, поедем ко мне?  
  
— Мне всё равно, — ответил Дэрил, — мне всё равно где.  
  
— И мне, — согласно кивнул Рик.


End file.
